


all i ask for

by S_Hylor



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Hungover, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Hylor/pseuds/S_Hylor
Summary: Note to Steve: Sometimes the casual approach is too casual





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to mind that I've been sitting on for far too long.

Tony’s head is throbbing, he feels like death warmed up, and would much rather be home in bed still, rather than sitting in a too brightly lit dining venue, with too loud music, which is not something that Tony thought he’d ever complain about. Despite the hangover, or maybe because of it, Tony takes comfort in fact that Steve looks nearly as seedy as he sits beside him at the table. Neither of them look as bad as Bucky did that morning, and he was the one who got married. It’s a little hard to believe, that Bucky and Nat finally got married, that after months of Bucky’s quiet, grumpy stressing about things, and Nat and Pepper teaming up to ruthlessly organise everything, that they finally tied the knot and got the whole thing over with.

Tony doesn’t envy them at all. Not the stress of it, or the attention, though the ceremony had been lovely, and the reception is going really well, if the way everyone else is enjoying themselves is anything to go by. The bridal waltz is over, though it was anything but traditional, it had been entertaining to say the least. Carol had dragged him up to dance a couple times, and he’d only agreed if Carol let him dance with Rhodey for one song as well. Jan, Nat and even Wanda had all tried to get Steve to dance at various stages, but so far Steve had managed to stay seated, only leaving the table occasionally to go talk to Sam or Bucky. If Tony is being perfectly honest, he wanted to ask Steve for a dance too, but public displays of affection aren’t something that they do. Not even in front of their friends. 

Tony settles back into watching all his friends again, trying to stave off his hangover with soda water and lemon, content just to sit beside Steve and take comfort in his proximity. Steve had looked great standing up beside Bucky as his best man, all dressed up in his suit, looking absolutely gorgeous, and completely outshining the groom, in Tony’s opinion. But then, there is a slight chance that he might be biased. 

Steve’s interrupts their comfortable silence after a moment, asking a question seemingly in passing, voice slightly vague and his attention elsewhere. “Do you want to get married?”

Tony tries not to choke on his soda water, and turns to stare at the side of Steve’s head, because dammit, Steve is deliberately not looking at him. After a moment he turns back to look across the room where Clint is losing pathetically to Pietro at what appears to be a competition of who can do the Macarena the fastest, and carefully replies, “Maybe. One day. Thought it might have been on the cards with Pepper, but that ship sailed. Guess I haven’t really thought about it since. Gotta find the right partner first, I guess.”

Tony can practically feel Steve go tense beside him, even though there’s about a foot of space between them. He doesn’t need to look to know that Steve’s teeth are clenched and his fingers have white knuckled around the table cloth.

“To me, Tony.” Steve grits out between his teeth. “Do you want to get married to me.”

Tony huffs out a laugh, that might also be a sigh of relief. “That’s what I thought you were asking, but I didn’t just want to go making assumptions.”

Steve barely relaxes, but he does finally look at Tony, eyes caught somewhere between hopeful and untrusting. “That’s not an ans—”

“Yes.” Tony interrupts, unable to keep the grin off his face. “I mean, sure, why not. Are you sure? I mean, it’s me, is that really what you want? Could have so many other options out there if you wanted, don’t have to go saddling yourself wi—”

Steve shuts him up by kissing him, hard and bruising and not romantic at all, but so very Steve

When Steve finally pulls back, Tony inhales sharply, feeling the need for oxygen. They settle back in their seats like nothing even happened, watching as Carol and Rhodey decide to intervene and save Clint before he strains something, and Pietro smugly accepts his place as Macarena champion. Only now, Steve reaches over and takes Tony’s hand in his, holding it in the space between them.

As they watch Nat try and goad people into doing shots with her, Tony squeezes Steve’s hand lightly. “Just so you know, you send a lot of mixed messages when you’re proposing.” 


End file.
